Sauron the Hero? My Hero Academia x Lord of The Rings
by LordCharlieJ
Summary: The Story of Sauron when he get's killed in Middle Earth, and escapes via magic into the world of My Hero Academia. Sauron is now un-corrupted and is going to be a hero to make up for his past evil deeds. Possible pairings, as weird as that sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

**Lord of the Rings and My Hero Academia aren't mine, this story is but that's about it. Can't say enough about how great these franchises are, so, if you haven't watched either, do so.**

He was immortal. The dark lord. None had brought as much death as him. Not even his failure of a previous master, an actual god. Granted, he had only brought that death through cheating death himself. He avoided the void. He wouldn't submit to Morgoth.

Yet he knew he had seconds until he went there. That Hobbit had cast what kept him here into the place of it's making. It was broken, he was doomed he saw the victory of men at the Black Gate. His time was over, but he didn't want to go. So he dug deep, so deep. Deep into himself, his magical energy. Grasping at anything that would save him. There he found it.

It was a bundle of light he thought long destroyed and shattered, his soul, his good essence. What remained at least. Why it remained was irrelevant, he knew it would save him. He grasped that light and pulled it open with all his magical might. He was rewarded by a bright light burning through him and in an instant it exploded out of his eye, and away from Barad Dur. To many it would seem that he had imploded and taken the dark fortress with him, but to him, it was very different. He lived.

He felt weak, that much was certain. He remembered his past, but no longer was he pure evil, he had his good returned. He was whole once more and he hated it. Well, that's not quite right, he hated his evil actions after falling to Morgoth's will. Yet he knew in his soul, it had prepared him. None would know better the true depth of evil, he would see to that.

His world brightened, both literally and metaphorically. The light at the end of a tunnel. Then he entered that light and he saw with pained eyes a clean white room. It burnt his eyes, but as he blinked he gradually became used to it. What he wouldn't get used to is his new body being that of a baby.

There were 3 people in the room, one tall with grey hair and a mask over his face, he was covered in light green clothes and was the one holding him. He admittedly hated being held but he was to weak to do anything.

The other two were next to each other, 1 was male around 6"8 with raven coloured hair cut short but pointed up, he had deep red eyes and pointed ears. "_An Elf, great they will know who I am instantly. I am once again doomed_" The other however looking worn out was a 6"4 woman with grey eyes and a black tar like substance bubbling around the edge of her hands. "_Unusual_"

"Well then, now that that's over can we go back to work? I mean the hard parts done, now is the easy part of harvesting this child's life force to feed my quirk and prolong my life." Spoke the man with raven hair, his voice filled with childishness but also malice. "_Quirk? What's that? I don't understand the meaning behind that word, regardless he intends to kill me to prolong his own life. I don't know how many times he's undergone this process, but It stops with me."_

Thankfully the grey haired man interrupted the raven elf as he was reaching for the reborn dark lord. "He is just born, his life force is not stable yet. Remember what I told you, you need to wait give him the chance to grow some and then begin the process"

"I know, just argh, I can't wait. I need his life force soon or else I'll start to rapidly age and then we are all doomed. You know that I'm a wanted man at my actual age, and if I do age then the hero's will be all over our operation here." Whined the raven elf.

"_So he's evil himself with his own organisation. I shall make an effort to escape then, it is now clear to me that we are not in the same world as we were before. So much is different, yet I understand the concept of hero's and villains. This man said that he was afraid of the hero's, so he's a villain. I owe it to everyone I wronged in my past life to confront evil in this world so none go through what I went through and make others suffer even more." _With the end of the ex dark lords proclamation the woman finally spoke.

"Well if the child gets to live for a while he should at least have a name." At this the ex dark lord used his magic to influence what the woman was about to say. "I name him Mairon." The 2 men both looked slightly confused, before the raven elf started chuckling to himself. "A perfect name, stupid and meaningless like him."

If only he knew that 'Mairon' meant 'The Admirable' in Elvish. If only he knew that by the end of the month he would be dead, for Mairon already had a plan to escape and kill all related to this organisation. He would first rapidly accelerate his growth to a child around the age of 12, all within the first 3 weeks. In the last week however he would begin laying the traps and call for any hero's in the nearby area with his powers. Thus making the hero's suspicious of the underground criminal lair. For that's what it was, Mairon had learnt that when he reached out with his powers. He seemed to be more powerful than before, yet he knew it was just because the barriers between the real world and the magical realm was worn thin here, making it easier to access his magic.

Of course, it was weird that the child had grown into, well, a child so quickly. 3 weeks old and he already looked 12, though that could just be attributed to a quirk causing him to grow quicker. The child now had longer raven hair, had developed the same dark red eyes as his father. Who was known as 'Eternal Vampire' the villain obsessed with living forever, and also owning a large mob that would "remove" people from other peoples lives. In reality they were drained of their life for the boss. Back to the child however, the child looked to have longer pointed ears and a slender frame measuring up at 4"8 already. But weirdest of all, the child had an intellect vastly outstripping a child, even one the age he looked. Granted, Mairon wasn't actually a child though.

Eternal Vampire was beginning to get worried, but also excited about it all. The child would be able to feed him much sooner than anticipated but he would also be more of a danger. He knew something could happen but he didn't think it warranted any concern just yet. Not like this cold that had come over everyone except him and the child, that was to be expected though since his quirk also allowed him to be immune to illness so perhaps the child was as well.

"You know, *cough* with this illness were not gonna be able to do the usual business ventures and such Eris, *cough* we just can't make ourselves seem weak and then risk messing up. *cough* So money is gonna be a bit tight this week, and possibly next month." Spoke Eternal Vampire's second in command, Redacted.

"We need that money, but I understand what you're saying, we need a good rep more. We certainly can't risk failing. Richie I would like you to see about getting a list of jobs together, I'll take them personally. Might even get a feast from them. Just get me that list for tomorrow." replied Eternal Vampire, AKA Eris Saido.

"Sure thing boss, I'll get on it right away. I'll also see about finding some sorta drug to help ease our illness so we can help out some more."

Mairon couldn't be more pleased, he knew the entire layout of this lair and the trap had been set by influencing a local thug to ask for the services of the Night Lords crime syndicate (Eternal Vampires crime syndicate). Then he had influenced a hero to be in a certain place at a certain time to witness the take-down of another small time thug by Eternal Vampire.

As luck would have it, the hero was hunting for Eternal Vampire anyway, so he knew who he watched. That hero would go on to contact a hero group to assist in the take-down of Eternal Vampire, in just 2 days time. Thankfully the hero had followed Eternal Vampire to the lair entrance rather than just charging in. Mairon began to smile.

One side of the trap was set, the other was nearing completion. The illness he had spread with his powers was in fact the same process he used to make the orcs in his previous life. It just functioned differently, starting as a cold, turning into a fever which made most of the goons bed-ridden and nobody went to check on them just trusting they survived while they themselves suffered similarly.

Now to begin the next stage in that transformation. A muddy substance started to be secreted by every infected individual. This substance started covering them entirely and even started breaking down the brains of the people leaving them with a few commands. Follow Eternal Vampires orders, attack the hero's but don't try to hard and allow yourselves to be slain by them. The few who still walked about and had more will power were left with their brains intact and appearance mostly the same.

It was now time to wait. And so he did for two days, when he sensed them. The hero's had come. With that he stood and unshackled himself with his magic. And he simply left the room. The assault began.

The pro-hero Lighter was a typically happy joyous person, but now he would have to disagree. Since he watched the villain Eternal Vampire drain someone he had been gathering people for a raid on the lair he had found. He had expected highly trained villains with nightmare quirks, but instead he was fighting grim abominations which charged into battle wearing normal clothes and using crude weapons.

These were so numerous they could not have been natural and instead must have been made. Truly Eternal Vampire couldn't be more despicable. At least they beat these monstrosities easily, sadly they all died when they were beat. However, I doubt they were alive anymore anyway. I was on my own now, deepest into the lair. It was beginning to get darker, I couldn't see what I needed to. It was a black covering over my eyes slowly censoring the world.

I knew this quirk however, and it was arguably one of the worse match-ups to mine. Still Redacted loved to fight me, probably wanting vengeance for something or other. Still I didn't have to worry as a bright fire suddenly coated my entire being burning away the covering.

Redacted screamed in the distance as was becoming a routine for our fights. I couldn't waste time securing an already incapacitated foe, I had a bigger fish to fry, as the saying goes. I eventually stepped into the main chamber, a large open place. At the back sat in a throne was Eternal Vampire slowly rising now to meet me.

I knew this would be tough, I had never won against Eternal Vampire, at least not on my own. Though that might have been because someone always arrived almost half way through. Strangely enough, I wouldn't be getting that far anyway as an unseen door suddenly compacted in on itself and a child around the age of 12 walked out.

The child was wearing rather baggy clothes with dozens of rips in. He looked dreadful like he had been malnourished and was dehydrated. Eternal Vampire turned to look at the child in shock. "What do you think you're doing, get back in your cage and I shall be along soon livestock." was all that Eternal Vampire managed to roar out before suddenly crashing to the floor in obvious agony.

"You know supposed father of mine, you should watch what you eat and where. Don't ever underestimate me, I have wanted to be free since I was born and now I finally managed to influence enough people at the right time to bring hero's here and to finally escape from your mad cruelty. You are far from being powerful, you, are just a weakling in disguise with madness driving you. It all ends now, I win, you lose." And like that Eternal Vampire fell unconscious. I merely looked at the child in disbelief before running to apprehend the villain. The child smiled and then fainted.

At least, that is what Mairon pretended to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Upbringing Part 1

**Lord of the Rings and My Hero Academia aren't mine, this story is but that's about it. Can't say enough about how great these franchises are, so, if you haven't watched either, do so.**

He had been sat in the back of the police van for a few minutes now. His plan had worked and now he was free, well free from confinement in that lair. Now he was just bound by society but perhaps that was for the best.

He was thinking about his next steps, he had admittedly gotten caught up in the thrill of his last scheme to plan this far ahead. He had his end goal though so he knew which direction to aim for just not how to get there. Thankfully that was about to change since that hero who had 'rescued' him was now walking towards him.

"Hey kid, I just wanted to ask you a few questions if that's okay. It's alright if you can't manage to answer some but anything you can give us will help."

"It's fine, I will answer any question you want, you did save me after all."

"Heh, yeah sure, more like you saved yourself. You were super brave. Anyway, you said that he was your 'supposed father' down there, I was wondering. Are you actually his son?"

"Well, biologically yes, anything else would be a no. I mean I don't think most fathers imprison their children, or hell, just have children to eat them in the end. I hate that man if you are thinking it has any bearing on who or what I am."

"I could've guessed that. Still, needed to know. So, what's your name kid, and what was that power you used back there?"

"Well, the answer to the first question is that my name is Mairon, no last name, and I don't want his so Mairon is fine by me. As for the second, well, it happens to be one of my, quirks? Is that what they're called? Yeah it's my quirk I guess, along with me having a few other bit's I inherited from the 'parents'."

"Pretty neat quirk, I know I would be real lucky to have one like that. Still it doesn't look entirely safe."

"It's not" replied Mairon matter of factly. "In fact, it is dangerous. But I want to use it to help others and prevent anyone else from going through what I have gone through."

"That's a pretty noble goal you have, sounds like you wanna be a hero. Do you?" Mairon only nods. "Well, I know for a fact that you'll probably just be put into the system, but I'd feel bad knowing I could help you harness that power. So, what do you say, do you wanna be my son and I'll help you become a hero. I'll also get you into school and help teach you since I'm pretty sure you didn't have much of an education down there."

"You would be correct about that. I agree, I'll be your adopted son, probably be a much closer relationship with you than anyone from down there."

"Neato, I'll get the paperwork sorted and then we'll go get some chow, sound good?"

"It's a plan then." Mairon responded with a grin. Not because he liked the thought of food, he didn't really need it, he could survive on magic alone. No he smiled because he practically now had a shining path which lead directly to where he wanted to be.

It seams that in this world, he'll have good luck.

Over the course of the next few days, Mairon was adopted by Lighter (real name, Kai Maia, that came as a real shock to Mairon). He was enrolled in a elementary school and given a place to live. He picked out some clothes and was tutored a bit by Kai about the world.

This world was called Earth, which set of some alarms in Mairon's mind before being calmed by the fact that the Earth didn't look to much like his previous world, but still close enough to be unnerving to him. People had suddenly developed quirks about 200 years ago and originally only 20% of people had them, but the inverse was now true.

Mairon learnt this and lot's more, being as Kai called him, 'a sponge for knowledge'. After a full 3 weeks being tutored on the world Mairon eventually was going to school. It was a bit weird though since Mairon actually said he was 13 rather than 12 as he looked.

Still that moved him up a year into his new class. He now stood in front of all of them. Most were disinterested and two were actively not looking at him. One had spiky blond hair and he was leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling whilst absent-mindedly making small explosions in his hands. The other had messy green hair, he was writing in a book whilst trying to seem as small as possible, clearly timid.

Mairon then spoke "Hello everyone, my name is Mairon, that is my only name because I don't have a family name due to them not giving me one. Probably because they were villains and were only keeping me alive so they could feed on my life energy to prolong their own. I'm pretty into hero's and love knowing about all the different quirks, but they aren't everything it's often the hero's personality that matters." That got the green headed kid to look up and stare with a smile on his face.

The blond on the other hand finally paid attention and slammed his chair back down before storming up to the front of class. "Extra, just so you know, we already have a worthless quirkless deku in our class, we don't need one more. Especially if you're also obsessed with being a hero and analyzing quirks. A hero's personality doesn't mean anything, all that matters is how strong they are. That's why I'm going to be the number 1 hero." Most of the class seemed to support what this kid said.

Mairon looked around and started shaking his head before simply saying "Alright peasant" and walking to the back and taking a seat. Meanwhile the whole class was stunned, this new kid was completely un-phased by Bakugo's threat and even dismissed him with an incredibly derivative insult before just going and sitting down like nothing happened.

For a certain green haired boy with unkempt hair however, this new kid seemed really cool. He thought that the personalities of hero's was what made them cool, he stood up for himself and made a point. He seemed like he could be a really great hero.

For the Blond boy though, he was filled with rage. Who did this kid think he was? Stealing his rightful admirers, he didn't even prove how strong he was. He was probably super weak, especially with what he said about a hero's personality. He'd show him who's boss as soon as the stupid teachers weren't around.

So later that day when classes were stopped for break Bakugou approached Mairon. Who was simply sat on a bench in one of the greener parts of the school whilst reminiscing on all he had done in his past life. Whilst simultaneously strengthening his magic by letting it flow through him and strengthen his body.

"You, extra punk. You think you're so tough then come on and fight me." shouted Bakugou, who was flanked by his two closest cronies.

"No, I am trying to strengthen my… quirk, not weaken it. Now, go bother someone else with your inferiority complex." responded Mairon who didn't even turn to look.

"I'm not inferior you are, you just haven't learnt your place yet." raged Bakugou who proceeded to fire an explosion right at Mairon. He watched as his explosion raced towards the taller boy a smile on his face as Mairon didn't even move. 'Probably dumbstruck by my awesome power' thought Bakugou.

He watched the explosion reach the kid. His smile slowly vanished however as he watched his explosion slowly vanish as it approached Mairon. Until all that was left was a small ball of explosions that Mairon simply held in his hand, just looking at it.

Mairon in turn looked up for a couple seconds before firing the explosion back at Bakugou at twice the power. The explosion hit Bakugou straight on as he wasn't expecting his own explosion to shoot back towards him. He and his two cronies were sent flying back by the explosion landing in a pond with some koi fish (Karma really)

Mairon himself just stood up and walked away whilst the three boys were still in the pond. He ended up wandering about a bit, he had something he wanted to do. He searched most of school before finally coming across what he was after.

That what, was actually a who, called Izuku Midoriya. Midoriya was sat on a bench writing in a book, specifically he was writing his latest entry into book 12 about a hero called Lighter who he had seen on the news recently after raiding a villain lair.

Mairon approached him and he seemed not to notice so Mairon was pretty much right in front of him watching what he was doing. It caught his attention that Midoriya was writing about his adoptive father. It was as good a conversation starter as any he supposed.

"Hey, you're writing about hero's huh." It was a rhetorical question, but seemed appropriate for a young teen to say. It was also a good starter.

"Uh… yeah, I'm writing about this hero called Lighter specifically. He has a really cool quirk that allows him to set himself on fire and it only burns what he wants, it also improves his strength and speed when he's coated in fire." Spouted Midoriya oblivious to the rhetorical nature of the question before spouting a load of information about Lighter.

"I can see, I take it you watched the news about that villain lair he raided with a few other hero's."

"Yeah, he was super cool in the interview he gave about it. He said that he saved a child who was being used by the villains to keep them alive. I hope the child's okay and that the hero's weren't hurt to badly." Answered Midoriya, unknowing that he was talking to said child.

"I'm fine thank you. I'll admit, I'm still having a hard time adjusting to normal life, thankfully my quirk helps me out a bit." replied Mairon.

"Wait, you were the child that was rescued. Why are you here? I would've thought you would be injured or at least needed therapy or something, It was only a few days ago." Exclaimed a rather shocked Midoriya.

"No I'm fine. In truth I was actually free before the Lighter found me, I was just able to escape safely with him. He then actually went on to adopt me seeing as my parents were both villains using me." replied Mairon in his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"Wow, you must be really powerful if you freed yourself. It's also super cool that you got adopted by a hero." replied Midoriya whilst fanboying over Mairon.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean that blond jerk just tried to attack me and ended up sitting in a pond after I hit him with his own explosion only with twice the power." responded Mairon with a small smile on his face for the first time in a while.

"You used Kacchan's own quirk to attack him? How does that work? Can you copy other peoples quirks? In that case I'm useless to you then. Still that's super awesome that you got to use someone else' quirk. It must be really powerful, especially if you said you used it at twice the strength he did." started Midoriya, slowly getting faster and quieter.

"Calm yourself. My quirk is called dark magic, It's really versatile. I just used it to contain an explosion he sent at me and shot it back after powering it up a bit with my own energy. Secondly, you are far from useless. You have managed to discern the quirk of a hero after only watching it be used for about 10 seconds I'm guessing. Knowledge is a power all of it's own. Third, I still don't know your name, so don't fan-boy over me just yet, I need to know your name so I can thank you." replied Mairon, who ruined the mood with his final point. Albeit unwittingly, I mean, he may be several thousand years old but he hadn't exactly been 13 year old human teen before. On in a different, more technological world at that.

" Thanks, you're right, knowledge is a sort of power. My name's Izuku Midoriya, and you said your name was Mairon right?" replied Midoriya now more cheerful.

"Yeah, my names Mairon. It translates to 'the admirable' I believe. So, I take it you want to be a hero then judging by the analysis on hero quirks and the fact that blond jerk said you were quirkless." answered Mairon.

"Yes, I really want to be a hero. Even without a quirk, I know it will be harder for me, but I'm willing to try my hardest to become one." replied Midoriya.

"Well, if your serious about wanting to be a hero, my adoptive father is going to be helping me and is offering to train me as best as he can. If you want you can join me, I don't know how much it'll help but surely it's worth it." responded Mairon who was by now beginning to like Midoriya.

"Really? That'd be great, I'd really like to." answered Midoriya with a big grin on his face.

"Really. Come to Dagobah beach on Saturday morning at 9, I'll meet you there and we can begin training together." replied Mairon.

"Cool, I'll be there" stated Midoriya.

With that Mairon said "well, class will be starting again soon, we'd better go." to which Midoriya nodded and both ran back to class together. Of course, three students didn't return to class and instead ended up in the infirmary. With on being punished for supposedly attacking two of his fellow students.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Upbringing Part 2

**Lord of the Rings and My Hero Academia aren't mine, this story is but that's about it. Can't say enough about how great these franchises are, so, if you haven't watched either, do so.**

Mairon stood on the beach front with his adoptive father Kai Maia. They were currently waiting on the third person who would be joining them, one Izuku Midoriya. There were only 3 minutes until 9, when Midoriya had agreed to join them.

Looking out at the beach the two of them could see lots of trash and general waste products lying around the beach. Kai had explained earlier to Mairon that their training would involve clearing the beach of all the trash. Mairon himself felt confident that he could do so easily and in fact had begun to have ideas about perhaps making use of the trash.

Regardless, he didn't because he knew that it wouldn't help Midoriya. He didn't want to hinder the training of his first real friend since ages long past that even he struggled to recall with clarity. Maybe he could also try utilizing his powers to help equip Midoriya to be a better hero. He was still amazingly skilled at a forge, he just couldn't make anything from the current time period in this world.

2 minutes later and Midoriya was seen running towards the pair of them. He wore an emerald green hoodie and dark blue jeans with bright red trainers. Quite the contrast to Mairon who wore a black t-shirt and dark grey trousers. Wearing what appeared to be a long black robe over the top but left undone bar a belt on the front. (Think a Jedi robe only in black) Wearing some tall black boots to complete his look.

Kai wore a bright red tank-top and some bright blue jeans ending in some brown leather shoes. He stood holding a rucksack containing lunch and several training aids. He had been told about Midoriya a few days ago and he thought it was a kind thing for Mairon to do. Especially considering his own recent ordeal with the villains lair.

Mairon had actually divulged quite a bit about his time held captive. He had told Kai about how he was responsible for Kai finding the villain's botched job. He had spoken about how he was kept in the lair, with little to do to pass the time except read books. He had also said that every now and then, the villains would come by and ask for something to be made by Mairon. As it turned out, since he was "naturally" adept at working a forge and metallurgy, the villains asked him to make them weapons and in return he would be given slightly better food and a new book every now and then.

Now as Midoriya finally arrived Mairon spoke with a slightly jovial attitude "Sleep in Midoriya? I figured you would be earlier and more eager to train."

Midoriya's response was to take some deep breaths before standing up straighter and responding by explaining how he had to explain to his mother what he was doing. Followed by having to stop her from crying over the fact he had made a friend who was willing to help him follow his dream.

"So, Mairon, Is this your father, Lighter?" asked Midoriya after he was done explaining his lateness.

"Yes I am the hero known as Lighter. But since you're a friend of Mairon's you can call me Kai Maia. Or I suppose you can call me sensei, but I'm not really teacher material so it feels a bit wrong to me." Answered Kai in Mairon's stead.

"Ok Maia-San. I'm ready to learn, how do we start?" exclaimed Midoriya whilst pumping his fist.

That is when training started. It entailed a full 3 hour strength training session where Mairon and Midoriya would take trash to a nearby unused piece of land. They would then stop for lunch which was nutritious and full of vitamins but not so much as to make them gain any weight. After lunch it was a quick 10 minute walk whilst doing various stretches before a 50 minute jog back and forth down the beach. When they got back it was another half an hour of lifting trash and using it as weight lifting training in a more traditional sense. Kai would then take one of the kids to set up an obstacle course for the second one. Who would then have to run it in 5 minutes or less or else they would have to keep on going until they finished. They would then swap and remake the course for the other kid.

Mairon, predictably, did better, being able to use his powers. Yet it still wasn't that easy since he had never really focused on speed in his past life, and Midoriya was remarkably adept at planning and coming up with little traps. Midoriya did rather well at figuring out how to get past any traps or obstacle's in his way. Although he needed 7 run-through's he ended up getting the faster time due to figuring out how to use his body to navigate the course rather than just running it.

By the end of the day, it was pretty set in stone that any combat training would see Midoriya using a more free flowing almost parkour style. Whilst Mairon would be able to suffice with more brute force and foreknowledge of what was coming up using his powers. Kai knew how he should teach both of them to fight.

A full year had passed by now. Mairon and Midoriya had become fast friends and were now both physically adept. Midoriya had turned 14 and Mairon had grown even more now standing at 5"7 which is pretty tall for someone who was seemingly 14.

Kai had gotten one of his close friends involved in the training. A hero by the name of Bounce, a hero with a speed quirk who fought using parkour and martial arts. He had actually become friends with Midoriya really quickly, even using the young teens notes on quirk use. Midoriya was taught martial arts and excelled in parkour, even having gotten 7th place in a national parkour event. Which served as a pretty big confidence boost.

It was a mid summer day when Mairon finally decided to return to his old habit of making jewelry with magical properties. He was going to forge a ring. He had managed to find a good forge on the internet, even going there every-other week to help out on a Friday. He was naturally good friends with the owner and had been allowed to use the forge whenever he wanted. It also helped having been able to supply the forge with tonnes of metal to work with from his training on the beach.

Mairon was working hard at the forge slowly fitting the gem he had made into the slot. And when he said "made" he meant it, having created it by magically converting a small stone into emerald with his magic. Finally after almost 10 minutes trying to slide it into the slot without any damage occurring he managed.

The next step in the process was to imbue it with his magic. That was a trickier task still. He used his magic to increase the rings melting point and placed it into the kiln, which he set to heat up as much as possible whilst using his magic to boost the heat even further. Finally he started enchanting the ring with several small enchantments.

The list of enchantments he applied are as follows. Strength, Speed, Stamina, Fortitude, Regeneration, Confidence, Charisma boost. All little boosts, aside from stamina, which was rather strong. The end result would be a small boost to strength, speed, an increased rate of healing, a higher tolerance for temperature and pain. A small boost to the wearer's confidence in themselves, a small boost to the wearer's charisma making it so they could talk and have people listen. The final effect was a major boost to stamina which would allow for prolonged speed and fights due to more energy being stored.

Now the forging had been complete, all that was left was to gift Midoriya the ring. That also proposed a challenge, possibly equal to the entire crafting process, as the boys awkwardness knew no bounds. It would certainly be a challenge, but a welcome one at that.

Just 3 days later on a Monday morning at school, while Mairon and Midoriya were hanging out talking as usual. Away from anyone else despite nobody wishing to challenge Mairon after what he did became public knowledge. Mairon finally decided the time was right and he reached into one of the pockets in his bag and pulled out a small rectangular box made of metal with a small lock on. He pulled the key out of his shirt pocket and held them together in the same hand.

He looked at Midoriya before speaking "Hey, I made this for you. I figured it'd help with becoming a hero. Just make sure nobody else get's their hands on it, okay." Finishing he reached over and let Midoriya take the box and key.

Taking the key into his hand Midoriya stopped and looked at Mairon before adopting a confused look. "Wait, what is it? Why are you giving me something like this? What do you mean it'll help with becoming a hero?"

Before he could continue Mairon just deadpanned " Just open the damned thing, I'm trying to help you out."

Midoriya nodded and muttered "okay" before putting the key in the lock and turning. The lid opened up to reveal a padded interior which contained two separate sections. On the left was a card which had writing on it listing numerous aspects and what they did. On the right was a dull silver ring with a bright Emerald contained in the top.

Slowly taking the ring out of the box Midoriya looked at it for a few seconds before picking up the card and reading it in a mutter. "Speed: small boost to speed and agility. Strength: small boost to physical strength, twice a regular human's. Fortitude: a boost to tolerance of both hot and cold temperature, also increase's tolerance to pain, doesn't negate damage outright. Regeneration: increased healing factor to heal any injury a matter of seconds for a scratch a day for a bone. Confidence: a slight boost to the wearer's confidence in themself. Charisma: makes people more likely to listen to what you say. Stamina: best for last, this increases the wearer's stamina by a factor of 10. Wow, that's cool. And this ring does all that?" The end was more akin to an exclamation.

"Yep, I made it myself and then used my dark magic to enchant it. It's for you Midoriya. Hopefully you'll be able to improve enough so you can get into UA like you want. Still think it was a bit mean for the teacher to basically announce to the class where you wanted to go, knowing what their responses would be. Glad nobody did anything though." Replied Mairon.

"They probably only didn't react violently because of you being there. But thanks for the ring. It's super cool that you can use your quirk like that." responded Midoriya, at first solemnly before ending positively.

"Maybe so, but they shouldn't underestimate you so much. You're strong in your own right, smart to." Mairon shot back.

"True I suppose, but thank you for always sticking up for me and being by my side when I need you." Replied Midoriya bowing his head in respect.

That was a little idiom that hadn't vanished gone yet despite Mairon's attempts. "I'm just glad I was able to make such an awesome friend like you. Really gives me a reason to look forward to the next day. That being said, let's do our best to prepare to get into UA. But first maybe we should hurry to our next lesson. We've only got a few minutes left." answered Mairon before picking his stuff up.

"Yeah" was the reply as Midoriya jumped up. When he landed he slipped the ring onto his middle finger and put the box into his own bag before picking his stuff up. Both walking away from their bench with more certainty that the future would herald great things for the both of them. Neither spotted one of Bakugou's lackey's hiding around the corner.

"Hey Deku. Congratulations on you and lonely boy's marriage. You two belong together, both utterly worthless and stupid." The blond swear machine was abruptly cut off by being pushed to the side into another table and then tumbling over it and it's occupant. The culprit of the act merely looked at him before humming to himself as if to congratulate himself for a job well done. This was beginning to become a common occurrence to Mairon.

Both Mairon and Midoriya packed up for the day. The final lesson was over and now both of them were going home to do their homework and some more solo training. As they left the school they parted ways as Mairon went a different direction to Midoriya.

Midoriya carried on, going the slightly faster route home. He was passing under a bridge when it happened. He was passing out before he could fully register what was going on. When he finally did realize he started thrashing trying to get the green sludge villain off of him. It wasn't a spectacular performance, but it was admittedly working. The villain slowly being thrown free of the boy. In one final push Midoriya came free and jumped forwards and spun to look at his assailant. Only to watch is awe as his favourite hero and his childhood idle punched the villain apart whilst practically yelling "I am here!"

Midoriya had one look that could grace his face at that moment. Shock. Shock from seeing something so cool. He needed his notebook. That was probably a pretty common thought upon seeing All Might. He was in his head screaming at himself in panic of what to do now his idol was here, that he hardly realized said hero was now turning to look at him.

"You're so cool!" was all that fell out his mouth.

**Divine Whiskey: In truth, when I got the email letting me know you had reviewed the story, that's exactly what was going through my head. I will reveal, since it's not really a surprise given it's been shown a little, but yes he will use weapons. In fact he's gonna have a same suit of armour as he does in Lord of The Rings, as well as the weapon. They will be a little more high tech though. Hope you look forward to reading more to see what I have planned!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Emerald Trials

**Lord of the Rings and My Hero Academia aren't mine, this story is but that's about it. Can't say enough about how great these franchises are, so, if you haven't watched either, do so.**

**In addition, sorry this chapter has taken longer. I just wasn't sure how I wanted to handle it and also had less time this last week. I promise to get out a longer chapter soon.**

"Thank you, citizen. Now I must be off. I need to get this villain to the police and help out where I can after that." responded All Might before turning around to gather the villain into a few spare empty bottle's.

"All Might, please can you sign my notebook." pleaded Midoriya.

"Very well then, I'm happy to delight a fan after all." answered All Might as he turned back around. He walked over as Midoriya withdrew his notebook.

Meanwhile Midoriya was having a mental conversation with himself about whether he should ask All Might what he thought about being a quirkless hero. He took so long deciding that he didn't pay attention to the fact that All Might had signed his notebook and was preparing to leave.

"Now, I must be off to deliver this villain. So long citizen." spoke All Might.

"Wait! I have a question." shouted Midoriya when he heard this.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be off." was All Might's response.

All Might then leaped up into the sky and away. However he was halfway in the sky before he noticed he had an unexpected passenger clinging to his leg.

"There's fanaticism, but this is too much. Please let go." exclaimed a surprised All Might.

"But if I let go now. I'll fall and die." reminded Midoriya.

"All right. Just wait for me to land and then we can go our separate ways." replied All Might, who was now falling towards a high-rise building.

When they landed Midoriya let go and promptly fell to the floor shaking slightly. All Might walked over to a railing looking like he would jump off again.

"Wait, I still have a question. Is it possible to be a hero even without a quirk?" that made All Might pause for a second. All Might turned his head slightly before bending over in pain and steam started pouring off of All Might. Midoriya closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them. All Might was no longer there.

Instead an emaciated man with drooped golden hair stood in his place as the steam cleared. "You're deflating!" was the scream that Midoriya let out. Before beginning to panic thinking that All Might had been a fake or something.

"I am All Might" that sentence was interrupted by blood pouring out of All Might's mouth. "You know how people always flex when working out, it's like that." was the next sentence All Might let out.

All Might sat down on the ground next to the railing before explaining all about how he couldn't keep that form due to an injury from a villain attack. He finished by saying about how he could only keep his hero form for around 3 hours a day.

After this Midoriya thought about his ring given to him by Mairon. Would he be able to make something to help All Might? Midoriya didn't know, but was also unable to tell Mairon due to All Might asking it to be kept secret.

"As for your question. About being a quirkless hero, I'm sorry. But in this world only people with quirks can really do what's needed to help save people. So no." All Might then resumed his hero form and leaped away. Leaving Midoriya alone and having to get down by himself.

After talking with the people of the building he was taken down to the ground floor before being let go. Midoriya wandered the city, slightly lost but in a depressed state. Still hopeful though because he knew Mairon believed in him even if All Might didn't.

It was just hard to take "No" from his idol.

In the distance a large explosion sounded and fire could be seen. Midoriya ran to see what was happening. When he got there he saw a crowd of people and a few hero's sheltering them from a villain.

Not just any villain however. It was the sludge villain from earlier and he had a hostage but he couldn't make out who it was. Midoriya got closer as someone asked why the hero's weren't doing anything. It was then he saw that the hostage was none other than Bakugou.

Before he knew what was going on Midoriya had charged forward straight through the hero's and towards the villain. Utterly shocking everyone. Taking off his backpack he threw it at the villains eyes.

The villain turned away and uncovered Bakugou's face. Midoriya slammed into the villain and tried desperately to claw Bakugou out of the villains hold. It was working slowly. But it wasn't enough as the villain turned back to look. Only for another larger hand to pull Bakugou out and then punch the villain.

"I really am pathetic. A pro's always risk their lives. DETROIT SMASH!" was what the newly arrived All Might said, before yelling out one of his attack names.

Midoriya proceeded to be hounded by the other hero's who berated him for rushing in. Midoriya was then sent on his way.

On the way home he was caught up to by Bakugou who yelled at him about how he didn't need rescuing. Before he left the way he came. It was a somewhat strange encounter all things considered.

Turning back around to continue on his way home, All Might burst out of a side alley saying about how he stands for justice not sound bites. He then poofed in a cloud of steam before his was his skeletal self again.

All Might proceeded to tell Midoriya that he wanted to thank him and then went on to say that he was inspired by his actions. That it was normal for all exceptional hero's, that there bodies acted before they could think. But he finished by saying "You too can become a hero."

That's when it became confusing as All Might said that it was possible for him to pass his quirk down to others. And he had just offered to do that for him, Izuku Midoriya. A quirkless kid. He of course accepted.

"All Might. I, feel like I should tell you but, I have been training to become a hero with my friend and his dad. The pro hero Lighter and his adopted son. He made me this ring using his quirk. It amplifies my natural abilities and even charisma and confidence. He might be able to make you something to help with your injury if you want. Although that would also mean telling him about that battle and most of what you have told me." explained Midoriya.

"Hmm, a quirk like that could certainly be very helpful. But I do not know if I would be willing to trust someone else with that knowledge. I hadn't originally meant for you to find out. So I would rather like it to stay contained to just a few people who know." replied All Might.

"I really do trust him. He has been my only friend for a long time. He made me this and he has helped me however he could. I have no doubt he would find out eventually anyway, he's really perceptive." was what Midoriya came out with next. He did hope he would be allowed to tell Mairon because it couldn't go badly, if anything Mairon would probably take it as proof as him being right that Midoriya was destined for greatness.

"Very well then. We shall meet this friend of yours. If Lighter adopted him then I suppose there isn't much to worry about. Lighter always was a good judge of character and a skilled hero. Bring your friend and meet me on Dagoba municipal beach park. It shall serve as a good training ground. Even if some of the trash has been cleared away." was All Might's response, with a smile once again appearing on his face.

"Dagoba? That's where Lighter and Bounce sensei have been training me and Mairon. He's been making us clear it up for everyone. He has us do these obstacle courses, they are really fun. I've been mainly training to be a smarter fighter using traps and the environment. I have a parkour fighting style in case that changes things." Midoriya spoke slowly getting faster.

"Both Lighter and Bounce have been teaching you. And you have been the ones to clear the beach up. I'm even more confidant I made the right choice. I may get in touch with them to talk about how we can all help to train you. As for using parkour to fight, well, I don't know much about fighting with it so I can't really say. But it should work. Meet me tomorrow morning at 6am."

**And that's it for this week. If you are interested about what it is I was struggling to decide upon. I can say it was whether or not Midoriya would get One for All or become closer to the Nazgul. I decided upon a more middling path but with the story still closer to the original. I also decided on whether or not he would be telling Mairon/Sauron but I decided for it. And finally I had to think about how I would implement a few seeds for some later plot development. **


	5. Chapter 5

**In short, the story will be posted bi-weekly. In other words, every other week. This is mainly due to me having a lot of stuff I need to work on, life being pretty crappy and stressful for me currently and the whole corona-virus debacle meaning it's harder for me to do what I NEED to do. So basically this story is every other week now so that I can manage all of that. If I personally get corona-virus however, it might have a bit of a surge since it might be one of the few things I can still do.**

**In other news though. I would like to ask you all, what would your opinions be on including some more "Lord of The Rings content" in the story. I.E. other things that could have been brought across when Sauron departed Middle Earth. I don't mean entire armies but more small and trivial stuff so some history from LOTR gets displayed in MHA and we can see the reactions of people who discover such fragments.**


End file.
